The present disclosure generally relates to image data encoding and, more particularly, to determining sample adaptive offset parameters applied to decoded image data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Often, an electronic device may present visual representations of information as image frames displayed on an electronic display based on image data. Since image data may be received from another electronic device and/or stored in the electronic device, the image data may be encoded (e.g., compressed) to reduce size (e.g., number of bits) and, thus, resources (e.g., transmission bandwidth and/or memory addresses) used to transmit and/or store image data. To display image frames, the electronic device may decode encoded image data and instruct the electronic display to adjust luminance of display pixels based on the decoded image data.
To facilitate encoding, prediction techniques may be used to encode source image data. For example, since an image frame may change gradually, intra-frame prediction techniques may be used to indicate image data of a first portion of the image frame by referencing image data of a second portion of the image frame. Additionally, since successively displayed image frames may change gradually, inter-frame prediction techniques may be used to indicate image data with reference to image data in other image frames. In other words, instead of directly compressing, source image data may be encoded with reference to other image data, thereby producing encoded image data.
A decoding device may then decode the encoded image data to generate decoded image data. For example, the decoding device may display an image frame based on the decoded image data. However, encoding using prediction techniques may result still result in some variations between the source image data and the decoded image data, which may be perceivable as visual artifacts in the displayed image frame.